Dara Trina
Dara Trina, aka the 'Phantom', is a bounty hunter for hire. She mostly works alone, accepting jobs from people like the Searchers, John Ford, Team Rocket, etc. History Sometime a few years after her birth, Dara was abandoned by her parents and sent to a foster home, where she came to hate other people and love pokemon. With the help of a Scyther, she broke out and disappeared, joining up with various gangs where her dark emotions soon helped her out. She learned a lot with these gangs, and at age 19 she began to hire herself to anyone who had a job they were willing to pay a lot to have completed. She joined a group in the Unova region that was for 'gifted individuals', after they learned that she possessed Psychic abilities. Curious about the war going on between TR and TL, she began to work her way in. Dara took on the codename 'Phantom', and while Team Rocket gained power, she began to take jobs for them, earning respect among their ranks. She became an expert hacker and infiltrator, and soon learned about a few other groups, such as the Searchers and Ford, who also seemed to support TR. While continuing to accept jobs, she has also been trying to learn more about these other groups. Personality Dara is very smart and cunning. Because of her past, she has a strong dislike for most other people, and only ever has feelings for her and some other pokemon. Over time, she has learned to use human emotions like greed and anger to her advantage, and became a deadly secret agent. Because she likes pokemon more than her own kind, she will not accept missions that will bring them harm as a result. She possess Psychic abilities, though to what extent is unknown, only that they vary with her emotions. Of course, this isn't saying much, since she does her best to show no emotion at all. Appearance She is an average height for her age. Black hair, Brown eyes, and very light skin. She's very acrobatic, and can infiltrate the smallest possible locations in silence. Usually wears a black outfit, sometimes with a cloak or dark glasses to conceal her identity. In addition, she wears a belt full of gadgets that help her sneak through buildings undetected. Pokemon It is currently unknown what pokemon Dara prefers to use, if any. She has hinted that she likes pokemon that are smart, and think before attacking. Her current team also indicates that she likes stealthy pokemon as well. Current Pokemon on Team: She also has managed to befriend a Mew, though she ended up giving her to TL agent Jayron Aaron, when he demonstrated to her that he cared for pokemon as much as she did. Pokemon in Storage: Dara currently has no pokemon in storage. Quotes ''-"To be honest, my trust became impossible for any human to earn years ago. You have my respect though, and that isn't easy. Good day to you."'' Trivia *Dara has a mental link with all pokemon due to her Psychic powers. *With the exception of eye color, her appearance is very similar to TL agent Cyan Vero's pokemon, Shadow, when she is in her human illusion form. This is due to a confict between the two in the past. *Most, if not all Trainers classified as 'neutral' are partial to at least one of the factions in the war, or they lead their own faction. Dara is possibly the only one who is completely impartial, and remains mostly 'neutral'. She only gets involved in the war when she is paid for a mission or something. She could care less who wins the war. *Though she was born and lived in the Unova region, only two of her five pokemon are actually native to that region. Category:Trainers Category:Neutral Trainers Category:Unaffiliated